Agresif
by Tigabelas
Summary: Aomine MENOLAK tegas jika ada yang bilang Kise itu INNOCENT.


**Disclaimer**: Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
><strong>Warning<strong> : SUPER OOC, Yaoi, AU, typo, mesum, grepe-grepe, bahasa tidak baku, gaya bahasa seenak author.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M-  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Aomine x Kise

* * *

><p>Kau tahu <strong>Aomine Daiki<strong>?

Cowok kulit _tan_ dengan kata-kata favorite, "Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku.", punya muka super garang yang bikin orang lain males ngeliatnya. Padahal pas awal-awal SMP dia masih unyu punya. Obsesinya sama basket mungkin sama besarnya dengan obsesinya pada majalah pleiboi yang isinya cewek-cewek pake bikini.

Tapi sayangnya sebesar apapun Aomine mencintai perempuan berdada besar, sekarang ini dia malah berpacaran dengan seseorang yang punya dada rata. Laki-laki pula. Jauh dari harapan memang. Tapi yang namanya cinta ya susah juga.

Kau tahu **Kise Ryouta**?

Cowok super ganteng yang jatuh cinta sama basket. Rambut kuningnya membuat dia sangat menonjol. Karirnya sebagai model sekaligus pemain basket tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Sekali senyum semua cewek mimisan.

Selain fakta dia adalah pacar Aomine, Kise dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ceria dan gaya bicara yang unyu. Mungkin sedikit _innocent_ juga.

Tapi kalau tanya Aomine, pria itu MENOLAK tegas jika ada yang bilang Kise itu _INNOCENT_. Iya sih emang sebelum pacaran Kise itu _innocent_. Aomine ngekodein aja sampe harus jungkir balik terus kayang baru Kise peka.

Pas awal-awal pacaran juga gitu. Aomine minta cium aja sampe harus mayun-mayun gak jelas. Antara lemot ato polos beda tipis.

Tapi setelah setahun PDKT dan dua tahun pacaran, semuanya terkuak.

Kemesuman Kise mulai telihat setelah mereka mulai tinggal bersama. Setelah dua tahun LDR-an karena di SMA yang berbeda, Aomine dan Kise pada akhirnya menjadi mahasiswa di tempat kuliah yang sama. Gak tau ini jodoh, atau emang ada rencana busuk dibelakangnya.

Tapi mereka kuliah di Hokkaido bray. Jauuuuuuhnya bikin kakak Kise nangis-nangis, gak rela berpisah sama adeknya. Bikin mama Aomine langsung tobat karena biaya untuk anaknya kuliah bikin sesak nafas. _For information_ aja, kalo kuliah di tempat yang deket kan gak usah nyewa-nyewa apartement segala. Gak usah ngeluarin uang buat jajan, bisa bekel dari rumah.

Tapi, ini kesempatan yang awalnya kayak durian runtuh buat Aomine. Bisa grepe-grepe pacarnya sesuka hati tanpa ada yang menganggu karena di apartement yang deket tempat kuliah itu mereka satu kamar hanya berdua. HAHAHAHA!

Tapi disitulah semua kedok Kise selama ini terbongkar.

* * *

><p><strong>AGRESIF<strong>

Karya : TIgabelas.

* * *

><p>Aomine capek.<p>

Setelah seharian kuliah, sorenya senior dari falkultasnya ngajak main basket. Entah sudah berapa minggu dia ngga bermain basket. Jadinya saat bisa bermain lagi, dia sangat senang dan bermain dengan agak berlebihan.

Sejam bermain, para senior mengaku kelelahan dan mengusulkan memberhentikan permainan. Namun dengan muka sangar dan kata-kata tajam, Aomine 'mengajak' para senior untuk tetap bermain. Alhasil jam 9 malam Aomine baru sampai apartementnya setelah hampir tiga jam bermain basket.

Aomine ngantuk. Semasuknya apartement dia langsung ke kamar, mengabaikan Kise yang lagi asyik nonton TV sambil pakek baju seksi biar Aomine tergoda lalu mereka 'piiip'.

Tapi lihat Aomine yang kayak gitu, gimana Kise gak kezel? Kise Ryouta Sang Idola super tampan udah pakek baju seksi tapi cuman dianggap angin lalu?! Hellow, semut aja naksir sama dia.

Sambil ngedumel Kise ke kamar Aomine, mau ngomelin cowok tan itu. Tapi yang didapatinya hanya seongok Aomine dengan keadaan setengah basah—setelah mandi kilat—tidur terlentang dengan pose super aneh.

Kasian juga liatnya. Sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, Kise tidak lagi berniat untuk menggoda pacarnya malam ini.

Tapi mungkin besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

EH!

Tunggu, kayaknya barusan Kise _smirk_.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! :)<strong>

Penulis baru di fandom ini. Baru **_Prologue _**hehe. Ditunggu **kritik dan sarannya**.  
>Ditaruh di rate M karena nantinya bakal ada aneh-aneh (?)<p>

_Review?_


End file.
